scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Flounderladdin
Flounder's movie Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Jasmine - Marie (The Aristocats) * Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) * Iago - Zazu (The Lion King) * Abu - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American a Tail) * Sultan - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Rajah - Casey Junior (Dumbo) * Peddler - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Gazeem the Thief - Pingg (Pingu) * The Cave of Wonders - Itself * Prince Achmed - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Razoul - Master Tubby Bear (Noddy) * Old Jafar - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Magic Carpet - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Elephant Abu - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) * Razoul's Guards - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Woman at the Window - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Laa Laa, Po and Kala (Teletubbies, Tarzan) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Pingi, Po and Faline (Pingu, Teletubbies, Bambi) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Pingu's Mother (Pingu) * Necklace Man and Woman - Copper and Lady Kluck (The Fox and the Hound, Robin Hood) * Fat Ugly Lady - Miss Pink Cat (Noddy) * Two Hungry Children - Goliath II and Olivia Flaversham (Goliath II, The Great Mouse Detective) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Omar; Melon Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Pot Seller - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Nut Seller - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Necklace Seller - Sooty (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) * Fish Seller - Orville (The Rescuers) * Fire Eater - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Boy wanting an Apple - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver & Company) * Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Sheep Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) * Camel Abu - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Horse Abu - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) * Duck Abu - The Ugly Duckling (Disney) * Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) * Turtle Abu - Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) * Car Abu - Noddy's Car (Noddy) * Old Man Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Little Boy Genie - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Fat Man Genie - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (The Lion King) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Leopard Genie - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Goat Genie - Young Bambi (Bambi) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Lion King) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Lion King) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Kenai and Mufasa (Brother Bear, The Lion King) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Super-Spy Genie - Ollie (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) * Teacher Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Bee Genie - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland) * Submarine Genie - Spot the Killer Whale (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) * One of Flamingos - Pink Croquet Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland) * Gigantic Genie - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Rajah as Cub - Skarloey (Thomas & Friends) * Abu as Toy - Clockwork Mouse (Noddy) * Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Cheerlander Genies - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi II) * Genie Jafar - Ronno (Bambi) Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # Romeo and Juliet Sealed with a Kiss Trailer # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Pocahontas Trailer # The Jungle Book Trailer # Disneyland Paris Early 1994 Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo Closing Previews (UK) # Available Now from Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Classics 1994 Promo # Disney's Aladdin VHS Promo # A Muppet Moment Spaghetti Category:Flounder Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs